Diversions
by Hawkingbird
Summary: A drabble collection centered on the people behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.
1. Morning

**Title:** Morning**  
**

**Author's Notes:** Only warning I can think of is if you have not see Zuko Alone or the recent episodes, then there may be spoilers.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the sole and legal property of its creators, producers and writers. I am in no way affiliated with the creators, produces and writers or Nickolodeon. I am just a fan.

------------------------------------

Every morning the woman would sit in a remote corner of the buzzing teashop.

The boy would stop to pour her favorite tea and leave her to watch him as he busily worked. They had a mutual pact, the two of them. No one would speak a word to the other, other than the usual pleasantries.

Then would come the rush of elation as she would place a few coins into his hand before she left, longing for the morning come once more.

Xia knew that she had no son.

Li knew that he had no mother.

But they both knew that when the war had ended that the one would embrace the other as mother and son.

As Ursa and Zuko.


	2. Sokka the Rebel

**Title: **Sokka the Rebel

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews all. Spoilers for Tales of Ba Sing Se included in this installment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the sole and legal property of its creators, producers and writers. I am in no way affiliated with the creators, produces and writers or Nickolodeon. I am just a fan.

------------------------------------

She was trained in the art of speech.

Ever since she was young, she learned how to master the art of haiku. She thought and spoke according to the rules, never even contemplating six syllables.

But that Water Tribe boy...

Madame Macmu-Ling fanned herself with more quickness, the heat rising within her body, contrary to the cold night air. That single syllable had changed her mindset.

Her mind began to wrap around the haiku she would keep locked away within her brain:

_Colloquial speech_

_You allow myself to live_

_Sokka the Rebel_


	3. Lies

**Title: **Lies

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again for more reviews (and a waffle!). This contains spoilers for Tales of Ba Sing Se.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the sole and legal property of its creators, producers and writers. I am in no way affiliated with the creators, produces and writers or Nickolodeon. I am just a fan.

------------------------------------

She was dissapointed with her night out.

Jin walked slowly home, thinking about how strange the night with Li had been. The lanterns were what had stirred her thoughts the most. How did they light so quickly? And she had never seen any juggler be that "rusty".

He had lied and Jin knew it.

Why did Li not tell her that he was really a magician?


	4. Big Ears

**Title:** Big Ears**  
**

**Author's Notes:** Spoilers if you haven't seen "Serpent's Pass", I suppose., but nothing really major I do appologize for this being so late. I contracted a strain of Writer's Block and couldn't think of what to write. This is slightly off the topic of Ba Sing Se and is a little shippy. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the sole and legal property of its creators, producers and writers. I am in no way affiliated with the creators, produces and writers or Nickelodeon. I am just a fan.

------------------------------------

Longshot furrowed his brow, confused by the young girl who had stopped him in the road. She was speaking about predictions and his big ears.

He paid little attention, feeling slightly embarrassed about the things she was saying. Love and romance were the least of things on his mind.

As he was rescued from this most unexpected of stops by Smellerbee, the girl who stood before him changed her expression and began to mutter under her breath with frustration.

As Longshot followed his brethren away from this strange town, back on the road to Ba Sing Se, he heard the young girl call out to him with her name.

_Meng,_ he repeated in his head.


End file.
